With a more and more widespread application of GaN-based light emitting device (LED), a new generation of energy conserving and environment protective solid illumination light source has become a hot pursuit. When promoting the application of LED into common illumination market, there are two greatest technical obstacles, i.e., illumination efficiency and heat sink. On one hand, since a GaN-based semiconductor is a piece of flat plate material with high refractive index coefficient (n=2.5), it can be used as a very efficient waveguide, so that light beam excited in the waveguide will be trapped therein and very little (about 4%) light can escape from the epitaxial surface of GaN-base, i.e. low light extraction efficiency. In order to extract light from LED waveguide, the photonic crystal technology has been developed. That is, if the waveguide has a sub-wavelength through-hole array with appropriate sizes, no light can pass through the waveguide and all the light can only be emitted in a direction perpendicular to the waveguide screen. In the language of photonic crystal, there is a “light band-gap” in the waveguide. On the other hand, presently, most GaN-based epitaxial materials mainly grow on a sapphire substrate. However, due to a poor conductivity of the sapphire, ordinary GaN-based light emitting devices adopt a transverse structure in which two electrodes are located at the same side of the device. Electrical currents flow by different distances transversely in the N-GaN layer and an electrical current block exists, thus generating heat. Moreover, the heat conductivity of sapphire substrate is poor. In order to solve this problem, a Laser Lift-off (LLO) sapphire technology has been developed in recent years. For example, a GaN-based film is deposited on the sapphire substrate through MOCVD technology. Then, the GaN-based film is bonded onto a heat sink material and the sapphire substrate is removed through Laser Lift-off process, to make the device into a vertical structure. Therefore, in consideration of both the two aspects, recent development trend of the technology is to transfer the GaN-based film onto the heat sink substrate; and then photonic crystals are made on a light exiting surface. This technology solves the problem of heat sink, but the improvement of illumination efficiency is still limited. Since there are a relative large lattice dismatch and heat dismatch between the GaN-based semiconductor material and the sapphire substrate, the defect density of the GaN-based epitaxial material is relatively large (108-1010 cm−2), such that most of the electrical input is converted into non-radiative combination, i.e., low internal quantum efficiency.